narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iro Kuguari
Iro Kuguari (色傀蟻, Kuguari Iro) ''is a character on the fanfiction, ''Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer and its sequel Kimza Chronicles: War Against Ten-Ja, written by Ishiino Gerdo. Iro was the founder of the Kimza Clan and Arizogakure, as well as a diplomat for peace in the Land of Cascades. He was known as the Quantum Shinobi due to his mastery of time-space ninjutsu and knowledge of dimensional travel. He was mostly known by his title, the First Kimza. Background Iro was a young boy during the Era of Warring States around the area which eventually became known as the Land of Cascades and the Land of Steel. He was the son of the leader one of the assault groups formed by the Kuguari Clan to find and destroy the rival clans within the area to gain total dominion. Iro's father, unlike most of his clansmen, didn't really accept the ideal of killing innocent people, rivals or not. He was eventually accused of treason by the council and sentenced to death. Iro watched as his father was torn into pieces. Soon after, Iro begun to hate the clan and wanted to do away with their barbaric ideals. Years later, Iro was put in charge of an assassination squad and was sent on missions to eradicate all the clans that oppossed the Kuguari. However, with the memory of his father fresh in his mind, Iro set about finding these clans and pleading with them to follow him to where the Kuguari camped out. The clans eventually accepted Iro's terms and returned to the camp. Despite the Kuguari clan elders being disgusted with Iro's tactics, the young shinobi convinced the council to make an alliance with these clans to strengthen defenses and moral. Iro's plan succeeded in the end, for the Kuguari gathered the strongest and most useful plans in the region and settled them all in a village within a great canyon. The settlement was eventually named the Kuguari Village after the founding clan. During an era of peace that lasted about 10 years, Iro became immersed in learning jutsu for the day that his clan would go too far. He trained in the arts of his clan, learning how dimensional warping worked and how to use special seals. Over time, he reached a peak of power, enabling him to rival the power of the clan leader. After some time, the Second Shinobi World War began, with the Land of Cascades serving as a battlefield. Just as Iro suspected, the Kuguari were excited at the chance of gaining fame and power and made an alliance with Sunagakure. Shortly after, Iro was sent out to battle against the forces of Konohagakure and Iwagakure. He gained fame throughout the war, using his mastery of the Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique to keep his distance and decimate foes face-to-face. However, the Kuguari idealist was becoming disheartened and frustrated with his clan's ways. Eventually, the young man's breaking point was reached when disaster struck. While he and the bulk of the shinobi forces were out battling Konoha, a joint Iwa-Amegakure force managed to infiltrate and attack the Kuguari Village. He was one of the few shinobi sent back to repel the attack. As he forced the opposing forces away, he was mentally scarred as he watched as hundreds of helpless civilians and shinobi alike die in agony. For three days, Iro and his small defensive force fought valiantly and watched as entire clans and families were erased from existance. In the end of it all, almost one-fifth of the village's population died in the battle. After the enemy had been chased away, the villagers turned toward him and cursed him and his clan, saying it was because of them that the village was destroyed. Iro knew well that a village as small as theirs, even if they contained powerful clans, didn't stand a chance against the larger villages. Finally tired of where the clan was leading the village, he decided to fight against his former clansmen over control of the Kuguari clan. After gaining an alliance with a few of the most powerful clans in the village, Iro teleported to the location of the Kuguari clan's leader. He told the leader that he was now the leader of the clan, and if he wanted to remain leader, he'd have to kill him. Iro and the Kuguari leader agreed to meet in the plains of the Land of Cascades to conduct battle, keeping the violence away from the village. After a few days, Iro met the Kuguari leader in the plains, leading two-hundred and fifty shinobi, a little more than thirty of them were Kuguari clan members. After letting a few soldiers switch sides and go home to stay out of the way, the two forces clashed in what became known as the Kuguari Village Civil War. During the two weeks of the war, Iro was a fearless opponent who matched the power of the Kuguari clan's leader. His mastery of the Mystic Step trumped the skill level of those of his fellow clansmen. He even created a powerful sealing technique known as the Kuguari Style: Tetragram Gridlock Seal that could seal many opponents in a large area. Despite his power and determination, the two battling forces were still evenly matched. With the Second Shinobi World War still in full swing, a decisive blow was needed before the Kuguari Village's opponents caught on and attacked the village again. He tried to make a deal with the Kuguari, saying he would pay for his treason. However, the Kuguari leader stated that he and everyone in their path would be destroyed. It was then that Iro knew what he had to do. Using himself as bait, he called out his comrades and fought them far away as his supporters molded chakra. He then used their combined chakra with his own knowledge to initiate the Kuguari Style: Banishing Void Technique and create a wormhole so massive, it darkened the skies. He then watched as his opponents were swept into the wormhole, never to be seen again. Iro and his men returned home heroes afterwards. Iro was named village leader and was responsible for the village's well-being. Knowing that the lesser clans in the village were still wary of the Kuguari, Iro sought out a way to even the balance of power. First, he sealed away the more fearsome abilities of the clan, even from himself. However, he created a marriage of sorts between the Banishing Vortex and Mystic Step, creating a brand new time-space ninjutsu known as the Vortex Technique. He then create a council led by many clan leaders than just the Kuguari. He sealed the Vortex Technique formula into the eyes of his clansmen to help them remember. Lastly, he renamed the Kuguari clan the Kimza Clan after the sacrifices they made and renamed the Kuguari Village as Arizogakure, the Hidden Village of the Land of Cascades. Iro called himself the First Kimza to promote the change. He then set about rebuilding the village making the Kimza clan worthy of respect and adoration. As the years passed and his son was born, Iro noticed something strange. He found out his son's eyes, as well as those of the new Kimza children, could mutate at will after a sudden first mutation. He studied his son's eyes and figured out that this mutation strengthened their chakra networks and worked in harmony with them. After taking notes of the spiraling pupils and pillar-shaped markings in his son's eyes, he came to the conclusion that the seal he created years ago mutated into a dōjutsu which he called the Senchūgan, the Kimza clan's new kekkei genkai. Over time, Iro trained his son to become a powerful shinobi and was proud when he handed his son the title of village leader, the First Iyokage. However, he was once again disgraced by the Kuguari's innate lust for power when three Kuguari radicals, upset with the way he Kuguari were downgraded, had their eyes mutated into a second form. They then summoned a giantic wasp-like creature which called itself Bukarok, the Giant Forest Wasp. Iro was about to take the wasp on himself when the First Iyokage stopped him. He then watched as the village was once again decimated by Bukarok and was proud and resentful as his son gave his very life to seal it away. It was then that Iro decided to create a system to punish the wrongdoings of the Kuguari and put it upon himself to bring justice to those who nearly destroyed the village. He found the radicals and used his new technique Secret Kuguari Fūinjutsu: Soul Pillar Cage to turn their very life force into a series of seal that would block of Bukarok's influence for years to come. He then appointed a friend and rival of his son, Hitojo Sōgen, to become the Second Iyokage. During the later years of his life, a few years before the Arizogakure-Shiragakure war, Iro begun to have visions of the distant future where his village and everything he worked for was decimated by his great-great-grandson Ezemaru Kimza, under heavy influence by Bukarok. However, he saw far worse as he envisioned the entire world in a state of dystopia under Daigaru Meitochi, empowered by all four Guardian Beasts. While studying the Senchūgan, he discovered that the seals of the dojutsu and the chakra of Bukarok resonated with each other. This caused him to find out that the Guardian Beast and the Kuguari were linked, as well as his terrible visions, in a bigger way than initially thought of. He then believed that only a Kimza could stop this from happening, as the Kuguari unleashed the Guardian Beasts into the world. He created the formula of the Senchūgan Transcription Seal and sealed his own life essence to it. As he died, he gave the formula to his grandson Toshiya Kimza, candidate Third Iyokage, and told him to continue building the seal into his sons and onward, until the day of the end. He then died, believing that despite their past and their eventual end, the Kuguari could be redeemed. Personality Even as a young boy, Iro was a curious and intelligent person when it came to matters of peace and diplomacy. Just like his father, he exerted ideals of peace and cooperations with other clans to the Kuguari heads. When his father was executed for high treason, Iro begun to hate the clan and vowed that he would change their path in the world's history before too much damage was dealt to reverse. As he grew up into a young man, Iro began to understand that it wasn't just the Kuguari that was so violent. Instead, he believed that their heritage and the current world they lived in was the cause of their violent upbringing. After meeting some Kuguari clan members who shared the same goals of peace as he did, Iro became more understanding towards his theory. He believed that through peaceful understanding, he and his fellow clansmen would be capable of turning the Kuguari's path in life around. Despite his fierceness as a warrior, he displayed empathy for his opponents and respected their ideals as well. After fighting fiercely to protect the Kuguari Village during the Second Shinobi World War and watching the vast death and destruction that resulted from it, Iro's anger towards the clan surfaces again to the point where he thought about destroying the entire clan in one fell swoop. He reached deep within himself however, and realized that this hatred would only further harm than good. He noticed that this hatred was shockingly similar to the bloodlust that the rest of his clan exhibited. He knew that he would only be seen as a traitor and a murder if he followed his rage. Instead, he decided to take the role as head of clan head for himself, as hopefully the last act of violence to usher in a world of peace. After securing the role as leader of the Kuguari clan and eventually Arizo, Iro gained a mindset for change and improvment. He first wanted to get rid of the vile name and reputation of his clan, even if he had to weaken the clan overall. As leader, he focused on making stable, friendly relationships with the lesser clans and families of Arizo as well as improving relations with fellow nations. He showed great pride as the newly created Kimza clan became the protectors and prime examples of honor in the village. Above all, Iro showed great bounds towards love and humility. He openly admitted to his son's power and appointed him Iyokage when he was well capable of the job. He also appointed Hitojo Sōgen as the Second Iyokage to prevent the Kuguari or Kimza clan from being too powerful. He loved to exchange peaceful ideals to his peers and only thought of true fighting as gauging one's strength through contests. Despite his power, he remained very humble throughout his life, always seeking a new pupil to train in hopes that they would surpass him. Before and even after his death, Iro knew that the future would only be safe in the hands of the next generation. Knowing what would happen if he did not intervene, he sealed his own life energy away. He never wanted to be unsealed, but knew that the day would eventually come, and he would impart the last knowledge of his old war-torn age to the youth who would be responsible of stopping the vicious cycle of violence. When Sanhiro is revealed to be his direct descendant, Iro is both overjoyed and determined to act, telling the boy that he was the only one left who could stop Daigaru and an entire world would support him. Appearance Iro was a tall and lean man with an athletic build, which was littered with battle scars from past conflicts. As customary with the Kuguari clan, he had dark brown hair and forest green eyes. His hair was spiky at the ends and was tied by a white ribbon. After sealing away his clan's techniques, his eyes had six seal markings in each iris. His regular attire consisted of a blue and white robe, black armor with the clan crest on the front, and dark blue pants with black shin guards and a white belt. Whenever he tossed away his robe, it revealed black armguards with an elongated kunai in special-made sheathes on each arm. After founding Arizogakure, he wore the village's forehead protector on his head as a sign of belonging. Abilities As a member of the Kuguari clan, Iro was considered to be a very powerful and calculating shinobi as well as the most powerful Kuguari clan member to have ever lived. Even before he rose to power as head of the clan, he was considered as an opponent who could easily beat almost anyone in his time. The very fact that he managed to create a Banishing Void on his own while it took the entire clan to do it was proof of his power. His vast knowledge of dimensional travel made him an unpredictable enemy who could strike from anywhere. He was able to fight and defeat the clan head before him, who was often revered as the most powerful shinobi in the Land of Cascades. He was also a great jutsu inventor, basically creating the techniques that made the Kimza clan legendary. Many years later, Ezemaru, who was a powerful shinobi in his own right, said that Iro would've been able to crush him singlehandedly. During a spar with his descendant Sanhiro, he was able to defeat the boy within seconds, even while Sanhiro had his Dai Senchūgan activated. Taijutsu Iro was a well-experienced user of taijutsu. During both the Second Shinobi World War and the Kuguari Village Civil War, he was capable of taking down with many opponents with his bare hands as a measure to conserve his chakra. With a single knee to his opponent's abdomen, he could them knock up into the air to upwards of fifty feet. Even without the Mystic Step Technique, he was a fast opponent with keen reflexes. He showed great skill in disarming weapons and had an incredible enough bone density to take savage blows while blocking without much reaction. After sealing away his more powerful techniques, Iro became the inventor and first master of the Kimza Ruryu fighting style to compensate the loss of the Mystic Step. With the Kimza Ruryu, he was capable of attacking from almost every angle, even seeming bursting out of trees, the sky, and the ground. The expulsion from vortexes also increased his speed and impact strength. Also, he could gradually speed up over time to become nothing but a pale blur in motion. Fūinjutsu As a member of the Kuguari clan, Iro was naturally versed in the arts of fūinjutsu. While as not as versed in it as someone from the Uzumaki clan, Iro was capable of creating various sealing techniques for many purposes. He was the inventor of both the Kuguari Style: Tetragram Gridlock Seal and Secret Kuguari Fūinjutsu: Soul Pillar Cage, which were both kage-level jutsu. He also used the later vortexes to seal things away for later use. His greatest triumph was when he created the Senchūgan Transcription Seal to seal away his very essence for the time when his power would be needed. In case he would ever need to resort to his old powers, he created the Kuguari Reserve Seal, which would enable him to have access to his older abilities for a few minutes at a time. Asides Kuguari fūinjutsu, he was capable of doing many other sealing techniques as well and could stack effects for better usefulness. Shurikenjutsu Iro was considered an expert of shurikenjutsu. Despite it not being his favorite area of expertise, he was very proficient in it. He was capable of changing trajectories of thrown weapons by hitting them with other weapons and could counter thrown weapons with his own. He was also able to summon a large multitude of flying Fūma shuriken and even create a massive minefield capable of blowing up portions of entire forests. Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu As a member of the Kuguari, Iro was capable of using space-time ninjutsu. After training throughout the years, he had become the most powerful of his clan when it came to this brand of ninjutsu. He was able to use the Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique which such skill, he could cross vast distances in seconds when it took other members minutes. He could even manipulate the dimensional warping of his techniques to deal damage to his enemies. He even mastered the Kuguari Style: Momentum Shift Technique, where he could attack at an average speed, yet deal multiple hits at once, dealing much more damage than usual. After sealing his more powerful techniques away, Iro experimented with the Banishing Void and Mystic Step until he perfected a new space-time ninjutsu, the Kimza Style: Vortex Technique, which served many purposes. Despite being nowhere near as fast as the Mystic Step, Iro became a master of it over time. He even had the extra ability to become faster with each vortex used in succession, eventually reaching speeds almost as fast as the Mystic Step. Also, he could warp to any place out of sight in memory, something only Arizono Kimza would accomplish later. Nature Transformation As a member of the Kuguari and eventual leader of the Kimza clan, Iro was a powerful Wind Release master. Due to his dislike for slicing and hacking targets, his Wind Release techniques revolved around dealing concussive damage and blowing targets away. Despite his dislike, he was also capable of using wind techniques that could grind mountains into pebbles and dust. He was also a Water Release master as well. He was capable of using techniques by only relying on his chakra and atmospheric water. He could use a jutsu where he could draw vast quantities of water out of passing clouds. His most powerful Water Release technique was the Water Release: Poseidon Clone Technique, enabling him to encase himself in highly pressurized water that could defend against almost any attack. He was also capable of using Yang Release, which gave him the power to recharge himself with surrounding positive energy and strengthen his seals even further. Stats